SWTCW - Undercover
by ScyrenaKenway0815
Summary: Ahsoka is send on a undercover mission, alone. She goes on a armey school of the seperatist. She actually don't know what she had to do there. She will soon find out. The complicated point is that the whole school is filled with seperatist. Ahsoka is a little bit afraid that they will know her. She also have no idea who she will meet there...(Luxsoka pairing.)
1. The mission begins

There where in the training room. Ahsoka tried hard to level up. She was now with her Shoto on Level 72. Not even Anakin with one had got so far. But then it stopped. The synchronization ended.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I was pissed. I was on Level 72! No one of the other Padawans had got so far! I closed my lightsabers and walked out. I crossed my armes in front of my chest as I saw Anakin.

„What?" he said. „It wasn't me."  
I raised one of my eyebrow and looked at him.  
„No. Really. It wasn't me. It just stopped." he said. „What ever. Nice job, Ahsoka."  
„Thank you."

I was about to say something else, but a Youngling jumped from behind on my back and I fell to the ground. The Youngling luaghed heavily and rolled down from me. I looked up and luaghed, as well, as I saw who it was.

„Keyla! Do you had to do that again?" I said.  
„I'm sorry, Sister. But I had to!" she said laughing.

Keyla was a Togruta, but she wasn't really my sister. She just called me like this, 'cause I have found her on Kiros as we had returned with the my people after they were forced into slavery. She call me also sister 'cause I looked like her dead one.

I stand up. She was also about to stand up, but I pushed her slightly with a punsh on the shoulder down and tickled her slightly. She laughed. Than we both stand up finally.

„Now go pack to the others. I'm sure they search after you." I said.  
„Yeah, and I'm hiding!" she said smiling.  
I looked slightly angry at her.  
„What it is a game." she said.  
I smiled and tickled her once more, before she left the training room.

I than looked to Anakin. He smiled.  
„What is it?" I said smiling, too.  
„Sometimes you two are just like we both."  
„Really? Didn't noticed it." I said.

He gave me a punsh against my arm and I smiled.  
„Now let's find out what happend in there." he said.

We walked to the engine of the synchronizer. Anakin looked at everything but found nothing.

„It's nothing wrong with it." he said.  
„Hm. I guess someone did it manuelly." I said.  
„That could be." he said.

He wanted to continued, but my comlink beeped.  
„Ahsoka."  
_„They want to see you at the council. Hurry." _It was Terry's voice.  
„I come." I said.

I signed heavely. What did I this time? I can't remember.  
„Company?" Anain said.  
„Sure." I said. I passed him and said. „The second one have to clean Artoo!"

With that I started runing to the Council room. Anakin smiled and run after me. I was faster. That was strange, 'cause he was most of the time faster. I didn't care. This time I would be faster.

I run around a corner. Behind was the Council room, and...  
„What? How did you do that?" I said gasping.  
„Even a master has his secrets." Anakin said smiling.

We both entered. We bowed for the council members. They started with normal things. Like the Younglings are getting better. They thanked me for finding Keyla. I don't remember the remnant. But than...

„Master Skywalker. Would you please leave the room. We have to talk with your padawan, alone."

Anakin wanted to say something, but I boxed him slightly with my elbow in the side. He than looked at me and I looked at the door than to him. He singned and left the room.

„So what's the point?" I asked.

The council member were still dumb. They looked at each other. The silence scared me a little bit. I looked around. They looked... strangly serious.

„Okay...Could some please tell me what's going on?" I said crissing my arms in front of my chest.

Some of them signed. Then finally someone begans to speak.

„Your sending on a mission we do." Yoda said.  
„An Undercover mission." Plo added.  
„You will play a student in a seperatist armey school." Mace said. „ You don't have to change your look."

„Oh, I do have to. The seperatist know me by now." I said.

„The armey school is to far outside that they know you. You will leave as soon as you ca. The new school year starts in a week. Your bags are packed. You will become your new name and bckground information when you arrive." Mace said.

„May I ask something?" I said.

Yoda nodded and looked thinkfully at me. Wondering what I could ask.

„Why me?" I said.

„Your skilles are the best for the armey school. Your in the right age to go on the school." Mase said and I nodded. „ Remember. You aren't allowed to use the force when you arrive. And you have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

„Not even my Master?" I asked.

They shocked their heads. I bowed and signed at the same time and left.  
Anakin walked to me. He had leaning against the wall.  
„And?" he said.

I stoped and turned to him.  
„I'm going on a mission, alone. I can't tell you exactly on which. I just can't say that I will be there for a half year."

I saw the shock in his face. He maybe couldn't imagine how that time without me would be.  
„Don't worry. I'll be back soon. You won't even noticed that I'm not here."

„Believe me. I will noticed that." he said slightly sad.  
It hurt to see him like this. That was the first time I would be that long away. Of course the hunt by the trandishons, a half month, but this...This was different.

„Stop looking like this. That don't make it better." I said. I could feel a dumpling in my neck.  
I guess he sensed it.  
„Go get your case. I will wait at the shuttle." he said.

I run as fast as I could to my quarters. I grabed my cases and run back to the hanger.  
Anakin stands there. With the back to me. Looking at the old _Twilight._  
I went to him and stoped beside him.

„I have to fly with the _Twilight_? Oh man. I should fly with the normal shuttles." I said.  
He smiled slightly.  
„Would be better." he said.  
He looked down at me. I looked up at him. Than we both hugged each other.

„Take care of you, Ahsoka." he said.  
„I will." I said slightly in his chest.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. He smiled slightly, I as well. I then picked up my case and walked to the open speeder which brought me to the landing plattform of the puplic transport.


	2. The confusing travel

**Ahsoka's POV**

The public transport was filled. I had to stand. My hood on my head. My case stand between my legs. My head leaning against a handrail. I signed. I had the feeling that everyone was looking at me. I didn't know why, but I had the feeling to leave...forever. The half year would be a forever, for me and obviously for Anakin.

The public transport became emptier. Finally I found a place to sit. I went with my case to it. I sat down. Beside me a young woman. Maybe two years older thn I was. A human. She heard music and looked at a data-ped. Fortunatly for me that I sat beside the window. I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes. Four hours before I would reach the base with the transporters with quarters. I hold my case close to me. I fall asleep. Sooner than I had expected.

Someone touched me at the shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked at the officer-droid.  
„We arrived the base, Mylady." he said.  
Wow he really didn't know me. I nodded and stand up with my case.

I walked out of the transporter. I walked through the corridor until I reached the hall. Oh man, a big hall. I walked over to the information and said the passwort from Master Windu. The droid gave me a pass. A pass from the Planet Telrahn. Great...I hated that Planet. Actually not, but a good friend of me died on that planet...I'll never forget that.

I walked to the transporter, which will bring me to Telrahn. Another droid showed me my quarters and said.  
„We leaving in ten minutes. If you need something call the number 233." with that he left. I threw my case aside and sat down on the bed. I opened the pass. The name wasn't so bad as I expected. Scyrena. Scyrena Eylarris. Not so bad at all.

I closed it. I opened my case and put it in. I looked at the clothers. My normal outfit, but white? Not completly but..white? Hello? Since when I'm wearing white? I picked it up. The rest of all was normal. Maybe it was an idea of Terry. Colouring it different. I signed and closed it.

I took the blanket aside and laied down. I aied myself on the side. But the blanket over me and tried to fall asleep. Fortunatly I did. 26 hours traveling through the galaxy. Telrahn was behind Teth. That was really far far away.

**5 Hours later.**

I turned around. The voice of the droid was annoying me. I finally opened my eyes.  
„The food is ready, Mylady." he said. Than he left.  
He had waked me up for this?! I signed and stood up. I hated to admit it but I was hungry.

I walked through the transporter to the part with the restaurante. I sat down at a empty table. I orderes a salat and looked out. The lights of the stars flew along the window. Suddenly someone sat down on the opposite of the table.

It was the woman, who I sat next to in the public transporter.  
„I'm sorry, but there is nowhere else a place." she said.  
„It's okay." I said.  
She looked familiar. But I didn't know where I should had seen her.

„Are you on the way back home, or holiday?" she said.  
Oh man. Do I really have to talk to her right now? I wasn't in the mood to it.  
„On the way back home." I said.  
_'Please don't answer or ask more, please!' _I thought.  
„I'm also in the way back home. In which city do you live?" she said.  
„Can't tell." I said and looked at her.  
„Sorry. I'm asking to much, didn't I? Just one more question. Who are you?"  
I looked at her. Thinking a short time.  
„Scyrena." I said. She nodded and answered.

Finally the droid with my salat arrived and the girl just said.  
„I'm Valentina."  
I signed inside of me and started to eat. The salat was unusually tasty. As I was ready I orderes another one.  
As I wait I could sence that Valentina was, scared, confused and obviously nervous.  
I ate the other plate empty and sat up and paid.

I went back to my quarters and sat down on my bed. I glas water stood beside my bed. I had left it there before I had fallen asleep. I drunk it and laid down in the bed. Put again the blanket over me and fall asleep.

**2 and a half hour later.**

A ear splitterng scream. It was a female that screamed. I sat up and walked fast to the door. I opened it. Suddenly someone graped my wrist and pulled me behind. It was another female human. She ran with me to another quarter.

She stoped in front of the door. She sobbed and cried. I entered the room. It was completly destroyed. On the floor laied a person. A femal human. She laied on her stomach. Her eyes opened and filled with fear. Blood was under her head. A deadly wound.

It was Valentina. She was dead. Murdered.  
„Call the droids." I said.  
The woman nodded and ran away. I turned her around. A shout wound. Directly in her forhead.  
I signed. Maybe that was the reason why she was so...nervous. I should have listen to her. Trying to find out what was wrong. I stand up as I heard that the droids came. I walked out.

I made a statement to the droids. After that I was allowed to leave. I walked back to my quarters and tried to meditate. I had to calm down myself, after that. It wasn't directly my fault, but I should have asked what was wrong with her.

I sat there for maybe ten minutes. I couldn't mediate here. It wasn't safe enough. I stood up and walked to my bed. I drunk another gals with water before I laied down and put the blanket over myself. I finally fall asleep. I just hoped for longer than the attempts before.

** 7 hours later.  
**

I woke up. This time voluntary. I turned around, trying to fall asleep again, but it didn't work.  
I stood up and went to the shower. After that I dressed up. I choosed the clothes of the people on Telrahn. A black Top. A Jeans-Jacket, a skiny jeans and_, of course, _blue Alt-Stars. I looked in the mirrow. I acutally didn't look so bad.

I went to the door and opened it. I decided to eat. As I was about to leave the room, something beeped. I turned around. It was my comlink. I went to it.  
28 messages lost. That's not good. I looked from who. Two messages from Terry, _That's not bad._  
Five meassages from Obi Wan. _That could be a problem._ 19 messages from Anakin. _Okay that's really, really bad._

I wanted to answer, but I wasn't allowed. The comlinc could betray me. So I threw it on the floor and stepped on it. I put the remaining parts, with my foot under the bed.

Than I waked out and locked the door.

I reached soon the part with the restaurante. It was really empty. I sat down and ordered a small breakfast. Oh man,... 13 and a hafl hour left. What should I do the left whole time? Sleeping? No I wasn't tired anymore.

I eat two sandwiches. I ordered a softdrink. As I waited I looked out of the window. The stars raced past us. There were only blue strikes. I drunk the softdrink and walked back. As I wanted to opened the door I heard someone gasping. What was this time wrong.

I walked down the corridor. Noone was to see. I shaked my head and turned around. I screamed slightly and hold my hand for my mouth, as someone stand before me. Blood run down his face. A shot wound was on his forhead. His whole body was bloodstained.

Suddenly someone pushed the men and he fell over me. I fell backwards to the ground. I pushed the men off of me and turned around. I saw someone running down the corridor. I was about to stand up, but I saw the blood on me. The droids came and ran after the other man.

A droid helped me to stand up. He gave me some credits as compensation. I walked back to my quarter. '_Why has it always to be me?'_ I thought. I signed and entered my room. I sat down on a chair and took a book, which stands in a shelf.

I start reading it. _'The Host'_. It sounds good. It didn't took long before I enjoyed really that book.

** 4 Hours later.**

I finished it. The book was reall good. As I closed it someone screamed. _'Not again!'_ I thought. I decided to stay in my quarters this time. It would be strange for the others when I would be there everytime when someone die. Maybe that was the reason, why Anakin had contacted me. But he didn't know where I was so, that was impossible.

I was hungry. But I wait until the droids hat finished everything outisde. I didn't heard them anymore. I steped outside. I heard a annaouncement.  
_'Everyone has to come to the middle part, the litle hall, immediatly.'_  
Maybe they want to find out who is behind this. With my statements last time, they would find that men. He killed a Valentina and antother men.

I walked with the others to the middle part.  
We should stand in a row. The droids stand on the opposite. They looked on their data-ped. Fortunatly for me that they were sure, that it was a men. They soon found the men. They tried to get him, but he pulled a gun and hold it on his head.

_'As if that would help.'_ I thought and rolled my eyes. But then he hold the gun on a woman, who stand beside him. Everyone screamed. I know I wasn't allowed, but I used, so that it wasn't to see, the Force. I deactivated the gun.

He wanted to shot, but it didn't work. The droids captured him and the woman was safe. The oters walked back, slightly dizzy. They wasn't use to these situations. I just went back. I walked to the restaurante. I ordered something warm. I didn't care what, but something that was tasty and warm.

As I wait, i noticed that I was being watched. I looked carefully around. Than. I saw him. A man. A Twil'lek. He atched me. Our views met each other. I looked away. I could sense on what was he up to. It didn't scared me. It was just confusing what he tought.

As the droid came with my food, I took it and walked back to my quarters. I had the picture from this man in my head. I sat down on the chair and eat. Wow, pasta. That was sligthly confusing.  
I put the plate aside and tried meditate. I fall asleep, but I didn't know why...

**7 hours later.**

I woke up. I sweat slightly. I hadn't dream anything, so why do I sweat? I shook my head and went to the shower. I dressed up again. Same jeans and jeans-Jacket and shoes, but red top. If some die again...Just in case. I turned the radion on. Than I heard a announcement.  
_'We arrive sooner as expectid. We arrive on Telrahn in a hour.'_  
I signed in relieved. Finally!

I packed everything. A droid came and took the plate and the water buttle with the glas and went. I took a short look in the mirrow. I felt slightly uneasy in this outfit, but it was the normal outfit for that planet. I just hoped that everything will be alright.

I looked at the clock. Than the announcement.  
_'We land in five mintues. Please come to the outputs left of the transporter.'_  
I took my case and walked to a door. I was glad that I was in front. That means directly for the door. 'Cause so much people came and pushed each other. I was slightly pressed against the door. I didn'T care. The main thing was that I was out at first.

The door opened and I walked out. I looked around. Than I saw someone who hold a poster with my name. Scyrena Eylerris. I went to the woman.  
„You're Scyrena?" she asked.  
I nodded.  
„Come. Follow me. Our Shuttle is waiting."  
I followed her outside. The shuttle looked ike the one, which had brought us to Lux's home.  
I steeped inside and sat down on a chair.


	3. New Family

**Ahsoka's POV**

The woman sat down oppiste of me. She told me things I need to know. But I knew them before. I had informed myself.  
„Your the cousine of Aveline. You're in the same class now. The first class at the school. On other schools would it be class nine or ten."

„I know that. I read all at the temple." I said annoyed.  
„Oh then. But I'm sure you didn't know that I will be your aunt."  
I rolled my eyes.  
„Of course I know that. But I want to make sure..." I leaned for and looked her directly in the eyes. „..., that I won't be someone you can contrl so easyly. You have to earn my trust. And I won't play to be someone else. I will be, who I am." I said.

She nodded.  
„Good. Than is that finished. You're first schoolday is in 5 days. Make sure you're ready."  
„I'm ready. I trained a nromal day at this school, at the temple. I know more than you think."  
„So, when you more know than I think. What do I thinking right know?"

I had to smile. This question was to easy.  
„You're thinking that, I'm snippy, too young, slightly to difficult to controll by you. Oh and I forgot.  
I could be a problem to the others, when they don't like me. I promise you. I will do the best I can to act like a normal girl." I said.

„How do you know?..O I forgot. The Force." she said.  
„No. I just guessed." I said with a short smile.  
She smiled as well. I could feel that the shuttle was landing.

We walked out. A little girl came and run into the armes of the woman.  
Another little girl came and run towards me. I squat down and embraced her. I could senced that this little girl really thought I'm her cousin. So I had to play the role.

I stood up. The little girl hold my hand and brought me to the house. House was a lie. It was a big villa. I've never had seen such a big villa. We walked inside.  
The woman stopped. She gathered all of her family.

„The little girl at your side is, Keyla." I was slightly shocked. I lokked down at her.  
She streched her armes up to me. I squat down again and liftet her up. I hold her so that she sat on my arm. He laied her armes around my neck.

She was really sweet. The woman contunied.  
„This is Thes. Your half-brother." she said.  
I nodded and he as well. He was human, in my age. Beside him another human. A girl.  
„This is Valentina." I was shocked again. _'That isn't a __coincidence, for sure.'_ I thought.

There were a togruta. She was maybe eleven.  
"That's Terry." I was shocked,...again.  
_'This was definatly not a coincidence!'_ I thought.  
The rest of the family wasn't with us at school.

"And I'm your Aunt Christina. You can call me Chris." the woman said, who had brought me here.  
She turned to the others.  
"Ans this is your new cousin Scyrena. Scyrena Eylarrins."  
All nodded.

Valentina stepted for and said.  
"Come with me. I show you your room."  
I nodded and smiled slightly 'cause she did it.  
I set down Keyla and walked with Valentina upstairs.

My room was beautiful. And so big. Bigger than my quarter at the temple, that's for sure.  
"You know the point, right?" Valentina asked.  
"Yes." I said and laied my case on the bed.  
She looked at my clothes.  
"If I woudn't know that you're a Jedi, I would say you look like a normal student." she said smiling.  
"Thank you." I smiled as well.

We both sat down on the bed and talked. I don't know how long. But I could sense that I can trust her. Every word that came out of her mouth was true. Every word of pain, fun, happiness or sadness.

Than we heard Chris screaming that the food was ready.  
We both stood up.  
"Oh, I forgot. My real name is Valentina, but I hate this name. I change it and put my second name at the first place. Just call me at school and all the time Aveline, okay?"  
"I will." I said.  
We went down into the kitches. I was pretty sure that Aveline and I will be god friends.

It smelled wonderful in the kitches.  
I guess that Chris was always the one who cooked.  
And again, pasta. I didn't care. I just hoped it would taste better than in the transporter.  
We all sat down on a big table. We were ten people. The pasta was really delicious.

After that I walked out with Aveline. We went to a stable. I was slightly surprised as I saw hourses.  
"You can ride them, can't you?" she asked.  
"Of course I can." I smiled and walked to a black horse. A Frisian.  
"Oh I would take him. He isn't rideable." she said.  
"Oh come on. He isn't bad."I said.

She went over to me as I entered the box.  
The hourse looked at me. He want to bite. But I calm him slightly with the force. I streched my hand to him. He stepped closer and put his nose in my hand.  
"Wow,..." Aveline said.  
"Thanks. Where is the saddle and the other stuff?"  
"Right beside his box. It would be awsome if you really ride him. Not even my father can ride him."  
she said.

I smiled. I walked out and picked up the saddle. I saddled him and bridels him.  
I walked with him out of the box. He was nervous. I calmed him down again.  
She came out with a brown hours.  
"This is Nadja. Your one is called Diablo." she said.  
"Wow, no wonder why he is acting so." I said with a short laugh.

I turned to him and climbed on his back. I could sense that he didn't like the saddle. He was about to jump and run to get it up. Before he could I jumped down. I put the saddle of from him and put it back, beside his box.

"You really want to do that?" she asked. She already sat on her hourse.  
"Yes. He jsut don't like the saddle." I jumped on his back.  
He was so nice as we ride in the nature.  
Aveline and I talked. We made some racings and laughed.  
It was different. This time I truely felt free. It was different as in the temple. I was glad that the temple has choose me to be the one for the mission.

-

**Anakin's POV**

Why wasn't she answering? Not even over the force. I feel that she is alright, but...  
"You aren't making it better, Anakin." Obi Wan said. "I can say you for sure, that she is alright."  
"Wow, and how can you say this?" I said. I felt the rage in me. Why dous he know mire than I do?

He signed. I guess he wasn't allowed to tell it to me.  
"Why are you all not allowed to tell me what's going on?" I asked.  
"It's for her safety." he said.  
"For her safety? I don't understand what's going on." I said.

I sat down with a sign. I just wanted to know where she was.  
I was pretty sure that Obi Wan know it, and he know that I want to know it.  
"I can't tell you Anakin." he said.  
"Why? What is so wrong with that?" I asked grimly.  
"Nothing, but the council just want that she didn't strikes."  
"Strikes? By what?" I asked. I was now really confused.

"I can't tell you, Anakin. Just wait up and be patient. It's just a half year. And it is important for us that she succeeds." Obi Wan sai,  
Just a half year. I would be patient if I know what'sshe is doing!  
I tried to calm myseld, but I couldn't.

I went with Obi Wan through the temple, until we arrived the council room.  
A mission. Maybe that is what I ned right now...

-

**Ahsoka's POV**

Tomorrow is the first schoolday. I was nervous, like I was as I arrived at Christophsis. I didn't know what will happend tomorrow. I just hoped everthing would be alright.

I went the stairs down. I went into the living room. Aveline and I wanted to see a move. She dicide to watch a horror-film. Aveline was so afraid by the film. I luaghed some times and she boxed my slightly at my arm.

But somethimes I screamed,too. I tried to be like her. Normal. Not like I was at the temple. Fearless and those stuff. I showed that I have also soft sides. After the film I made jockes and scared Aveline. We laughed at each other. I've never had laughed so much. I enjoyed the time with her. It was really different as the time at the temple with Terry. I forgot sometimes that I was Padawan. I guess that was a fear og the council. That I didn't want to return after that. But I will.


	4. The Academy

**Ahsoka's POV**

I packed my bag. Some pen's and a college blog. I didn't need more. I actually didn't know what will happen today. Today was the first day at the amery school. I heard from the others that there are very...unnice and strict. That will be funny.

I put on the jeans-jacked. Another top, another skinny jeans and the blue Alt-stars.  
„Scyrena! We're leaving!" Chris shouted.  
„I'm coming!" I shouted back.

I really felt like a part of their family. I took my bag and rund dwon the stairs. Aveline and Thes where waiting. The other girl, I never found out her name, was to young to go on the school.  
Everyone has to go there. That means they all have to do the test. If they good enough they can start there.

I didn't care about if I would succeed or not. Whatever, I would succeed. I was on Level 72. The first Padawan after five years so, it won't be a problem. We walked out. We stoped at a busstop.  
„We just have to wait five minutes." Thes said.  
„Are you really thinking that it will work? I mean with me." I asked.

Aveline laied a arm around my neck on my shoulder.  
„It will work. Trust me. If you need help. We will be there." she said smiling.  
I smiled as well. But I hated it to lie at them. Chris has forbidden me to tell them, who I actually am.

The Shuttly came and we walked in.  
„I hope we will succeed the test." Aveline said.  
„I'm sure. As I saw what you do have done in the training pakour." I said.  
„You will, Scyrena. As I saw how good you were...Man, you actually don't have to go there!" Thes said slightly laughing. I laughed, too.

The shuttle didn't took long until we reached the academy. We walked out with some more people. The School was big. Very big. Just so big as the Temple. It looked slightly like it.  
We walked into a forecourt. I couldn't tell how many people here were, but it was a lot.

Aveline went with me, hand in hand not to lose the other one, to a free place. Thes was right behind us. We said our names at the information and the made a tick at every name.  
„They start with the family name. That means A to Z. You have now E as well. Eylerris. I will be the first. Than you, than Thes." Aveline said and I nodded.

We could see over a tv what the others do at the exam in the battle room. We are than the leader. We have to lead a few people. So that noone die. That could be complicated, but normal...for me.  
I could sense that Aveline was nervous. But at home she had passed every test. Even this will she passed. I was sure.

Aveline has passed but suddenly...  
_'Scyrena Eylerris' _said the a voice through the speaker.  
I gulped and went to the entance of the arena. I walked down the stairs. I walked in. The arena was big. Ten soldiers went to me. Explaining me the topic.

I had to lead them against...clones. That could be a problimatic, but I know how they are acting.  
Aveline was with a few others the only one, b who died one of the soldiers. You passed if more than 5 are alive. Noone had passed with all alive. But I will.

I explained them what to do. I got a weapon from them. I could choose between gun, sword and sniper weapon. I thought about takin the sword, or the gun. The sword was like a lightsaber. It could block shot's. I had to use it, but I also was very good in using a gun. Like Rex.

I signed and choose the gun. The sword could betray me. The others went on their positions. I didn't remember what acutally happened. Maybe I just want to forget that I killed clones. But the only thing I remembered that I pessed without losing a man.

I went up the stairs. Suddenly someone pressed me against a wall  
„How did you passed without losing someone!?" the person screamed at me.  
„I just trained well, I guess." I said shyly. I want to look nervous or cowed. It worked.

The person let me go and I went back to Aveline. She smiled and embraced me.  
„You did it! Without losing someone! That's awesome!" she said and pulled away.  
„Thank you, but next time a little bit lower okay?" I said.  
„Oh, sorry. I'm sometimes very louad."

I looked to Thes.  
„It's your turn. You will pass. Good Luck." I said.  
He nodded and left.  
„I hope he made it." Aveline said.  
„He will." I said and laied my hand on her shoulder.

We both went to the information and took the keys to our rooms now in the academy.  
As we passed the arena, Thes walked out. He had made it. He ran to the information and got his key, than he ran to us. We entered.

The academy really looked like the temple. We entered our quarters. It was a big one for three.  
„It look like the Jedi-Temple on Coruscant." she said.  
„You know it?" I asked.  
„Of course! I would give anything to see it from inside or to meet a real Jedi!"  
That was it. I had to say it.

„I..I have you be honest with you, guys." I said and looked to the ground.  
Both turned to me.  
„What is it?" Thes asked.  
„I'm not the one who you think I am." I said.  
They looked at each other.  
„Who are you really?"  
„To be honest..." I said and signed. „...I'm a Padawan learner in the Jedi-Temple on Coruscant. I was sent by the council to check out the academy. I'm undercover here."

They were dumb.  
„It's okay. Thank you for be honest with us." Thes said.  
Aveline looked at me.  
„You're really a Jedi?"  
„Not really. A Padawan."  
„That's..!" she was about to scream.  
„Aveline!" I said before she could.  
„Sorry...And what is your real name?" she asked.

I signed.  
„Maybe you know me, from my name. Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano."  
Aveline wanted to scream again.  
„You're the Padawan from Anakin Skywalker, right?" she said.  
„Yes, but how do you know that at all?" I asked.

They looked at each other than to me.  
„You can trust me." I said.  
„Our Father was a Jedi." he said.  
„Who?" I asked.  
„Telvin Eylerris." she said.

Of course! How didn't I noticed that? They thought about aksing me one question more. And I know which question.  
„I know what you want to ask. And I have to dissapount you. You cant use the force, I'm sorry."  
The looked sad.  
„Can't we just forget that topic? I don't like to you see like that." I said.  
They nodded.  
„And please. Call me still Scyrena. You know why. When the others find out I'm a Jedi, I will be death."  
„And we don't want that that happend, right?" Aveline said smiling.

We talked a little bit turhter. They wanted to know everything about the temple. I told them a few things. And I know they wouldn't betrayed me. We dressed up the uniform. It wasn't really a uniform. Just a top, with a jacket, a skinny jeans, Alt-stars. Just let say we could wear what we want if it wasn't to permissive.

We walked to the mess hall. The food was almost ready. I hope it would taste good. We were seperated to boys and girls. Aveline and I sat down at a table with a few other girls. A Twil'lek named Sarah. Another Togruta, named Terra and a human named Zyra. We talked with them.

They were our neighbours. We soon were befriended with them. They were all nice. I was surprised about that. I had thought that all were very strict, as they all had said. But I was glad that they weren't right. We laughed and talked about our past. I hate to admit it, but for the first time ever, I forgot my life in the temple.


	5. A smiling enemy

**I know it's short, but I hope you will like it!**

**Ahsoka's POV**

The first week was...boring. Whe hadn't any training the first week. Just talking about what's a commander and those stuff. All the fings I know. But unfortunarly the others not. I was so bored in the lessons. I draw and write into my collegeblog.

The test. Oh man. Too easy. I wrote all of them with the best note. I signed and looked up. The topic. _'How to lead without losing someone.'_ What a great topic. But then...  
„Scyrena. You have passed without losing someone. What's your secret?"  
„I just had thought about what would the others do. I saw on the weapons of my soldiers what they can. So I told them to act with their best skills, and it worked. There is no secret." I said.

He nodded and talked further. I didn't learn for exams or something else. I didn't have to. I can do all what they want me to do. I know all they want to hear. I wrote down in the collegeblog everything I found out about seperatist bases. I sent them every day to the council. But over a normal transmitter. So that it don't betryed me.

Finally the lesson was over. Weekend. We walked back to the quaters. I don't know why but my modd wasn't the best at these days.  
„Next week begins the practical part! I can't wait for it." Aveline screamed.  
„It's okay. You don't have to scream." I said annoyed.  
„What's wrong with you?" she said. „Your normaly different."  
„I know and I'm sorry for that, but I'm not myself..." I said and sat down on the couch.

Aveline thought a short time before she said.  
„Wanna ride? Maybe that help you to think. I always do that. Diablo is waiting for you. I'm sure."  
I signed.  
„Okay, but would it be okay for you if I ride this time...alone?" I aksed.  
„Sure, but don't get lost in the forest." she said smiling.

I smiled short and stood up.  
„See you tomorrow." I said ant left with that the room.  
It was a good idea from Aveline to take a ride on Diablo. Maybe he really missed me. I knew someone else who missed me. _'Just 5 months left.'_ I thought.

Soon I arrived the stable. I walked over to the box of Diablo. He walked around in the box, happy to see me. I saddled him. He got used to it, by now. I took a little saddlebag. I put my college block in it and something to eat. I jumped on his back and ride the passage down to the forest.

I enjoyed the free time. Free time from the School. From the war out there. From, well, everything.  
I ride into the sunset. I galloped with him. I stood up in the light fitting. He becames faster and I loved how the wind blew into my face.

I slowed him down. We had arrived in the forest. I rode the normal passage with him until I heard some droids. Battle droids. I jumped off Diablo and tied him to a tree. I walked over to the droids.  
I hide into a treecrone, as they walked below me. I listent to them. They talked about a new plan.

I had to find out what plan.  
I followed them through the trees. I saw that Diablo was free and followed me. I was near the droids. They were talking about the plan. Suddenly something cracked.  
They looked into my direction.  
_'Don't move...'_ I thought.

The droids turned away. I jumped down and landed in the saddle of Diablo. They had hear it I was sure.  
„There! Get her!"  
I ride as fast as I could deeper into the forest. Fortunatly they hadn't seen my face.  
Soon I was out of their view. I slowed Diablo down. I took a deep breath. That could have ended badly. I decied to ride back. But which plan?

They had talked about armery controll and toxins and...It was so confusing.  
Soon I arrived at the villa. I brought Diablo back into his box and gave him an apple.  
I walked into the Villa. I need a new Collegeblog. I took one and left.

As I arrvied at the Academy was the sky black. Some stars were to see. I walked in. The quarters were empty. I guess Aveline and Thes were alreasy asleep. I walked over to my room. I took the blanket aside and laied down. Before I finally fall asleep I could sense that Anakin tried to conact me over the force. I couldn't answer. Even if I want. I couldn't. I fall asleep without answering.

**Two weeks later.**

The practise part of training was easy. Sometimes even a little bit difficult for me. Without using the force. But It worked. As I heard a bounty hunter would lead us today, I was a little bit afraid who it was.

„Now please welcome, the woman who will teach you this week." the teacher said.  
I woman walked in and I couldn't believe me eyes. Ventress. A bounty hunter? Oh I forgot, Dooku had betryed her. I just hoped she wouldn't see me.

She looked around and our views met. She looked slightly surprised but said nothing. And I was greatfull for that. She gave us a lesson in blocking attacks. She wanted someone to show.  
„Scyrena." she said the name slowly. „Come in front."

I stood up and walked to her.  
„I saw that your note's in fighting hand against hand a pretty good." she said with a raised eyebrow.  
„I will atack you. You will try to block it and **maybe** you can bring out of the balance."  
„Sure about that?" I asked. She nodded.  
_'No tricks jedi. No force.'_ she said through the force to me. I nodded.

She stepped back. I hold my hands up. Ventress tried to hit me with her leg but I steped aside and blocked a hit from her arm with my. I blocked many times until I used that she was short dizzy and pushed her with two hits down.

„Good fight." Ventress said I guess she admit that I had win.  
I hold my hand to her. She took it and stood up.  
„Thank you." I said. She nodded. And I couldn't believe it as she smiled 'cause of me.

We then trained in two-man teams. I won every time.  
„That's not fair." Aveline said.  
I laughed. „Yeah, but it's funy."  
The lesson ended.

„May I have a word to you?" I turned around.  
It was Ventress. She had asked soft.  
„Of course." I walked with her to another room.  
She pressed me against the wall.  
„What is the temple up to, tell me!" she screamed. That was the Ventress I know.  
„Nothing. I just should find out what they doing at this academy." I said gasping for air.  
She let me go.  
„That's all?" she said soft.  
„Yes. And I would be very glad if you wouldn't told the others."  
„I won't. I won't tell if you don't"  
„I promise."

Than she smiled. Ventress smiled again.  
„So. Let's act like normal people." she said and laied an arm around me.  
We walked out of the room.  
It was really strange. I'm best friend with...Ventress? It scared me.

We left the training room. I walked with Aveline and Thes back. I just hoped that Ventress didn't told the others. I sat down on the floor.  
„What are you doing?" Thes aked.  
„Meditate, what else?" Aveline said.

I smlied and closed my eyes. I truly hoped it would help me.I was glad that Thes and Aveline tried to be silence. Soon I fall deep into thoughts...


	6. Deadly Visions and Forbidden Attachments

**Ahsoka's POV**

My eyes shut open. I was breathing fast. I felt the sweat on me.  
I stood up. It was in the middle of the night. I went to the shower.  
What had happend? I didn't remember the Vision.

The clod water raft down on my body. I looked down. The puddle of water was red. Like...Blood. I looked over my body. No wound. Than I looked up where the wasser came from. It was normal transparent. I change the colour to red on my body.

What was wrong? What had I seen in this vision? I scared me. I turned off the water and walked out. I dressed up – sleepin clothes – and went to my bed. I should sleep. Maybe I was just tired. I hoped that...

_„Wake up!" someone screamed._

I turned around in my bed. I heared the voice. A male...

„Com' one Ahsoka! Wake up!" he screamed.

Who was it? I couldn't tell. I didn't know the voice. It was different.

„Wake up! You have to! Don't leave me!" he screamed again.

Who in the fucking world was that? I knew for sure it was a male,...but **_WHO_**_?_

„_Don't die on me! Wake up, Ahsoka!" he screamed._

I die? I'm dying? How can that be? I was alive. Just sleeping in my bed. But I felt that I was hold by someone in the arms. Who is it?

„Please! Ahsoka, I said I won't let you die and you won't! Now wake up! Let me see your blue eyes! Wake up, Ahsoka!" he screamed.

He was...subbing? He cried. Yes, he did. He cried. But who would cry?

„Ahsoka! Com' on! You survived the blueshadow virus, you survived Mortis, you survived the attacks. You will also survive now this fucking poison!" he screamed.

Mortis? Blueshadow virus? Attacks? What was he talking about? I heard another voice. I could tell it was a clone.

„Sir, she didn't remember the time with you. She will die on that poison. We can't do anything now."  
„We have to! She is still alive! I don't care! She has to remember me! She is my padawan! If the council hadn't sent her on that Undercover mission, she hadn't forget! She hadn't forget whi I am if they had told me!" he screamed.

It was Anakin. But how should I forget him? He is my master, my big brother. I tired to move, but I couldn't. Than I saw his face. Tears in his eyes. He looked down on me. He laied his forhead on mine.

„Why do you had to leave, Ahsoka? Why? Why hadn't you told me?" he said sobbering.  
Stop it! I don't want to see this anylonger! This pain and sadness in his eyes. Stop it! I couldn't move. I couldn't scream. I wanted. I wanted screaming, moving. Showing him I'm alive. But I couldn't.

„Wake up!" someone screamed.  
I sat up. Screaming. Gasping for air. I felt the sweat on me. It was aweful. Why had I to see that?  
„You screamed as if you were in pain." Aveline said.  
„I was...I definatly was." I said and looked away.  
„I'm so sorry, Scyrena." she said.  
„It's not so bad." I said and stood up.  
„It totaly is. You screamed. You turned several times." she said. „Was it a nightmare?"  
„Worse...A vision...I can't tell you what exactly happend. It's forbidden for a Jedi to tell it to others, who don't have the force." I said.  
„Why?" she asked.

I wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now. I just wanted to be alone.  
„I don't care!" I screamed at her.  
She looked scared.  
„Sorry, I didn't mean it..." I signed. „Better you go sleeping now. Tomorrow is the exam."  
She nodded and walked to the door. She closed it behind her.

I falled to the floor. On my knees. The blood in the shower. The Vision...  
I tear rolled down my eye, as I remembered the face of Anakin. How could I ever forget him? How?  
I looked out. I watched the rain, as it droped on the window. I stood up and walked to it. The sky was black. No stars. No light. This mission is difficulter than I thought. Why had I to come here?

I walked back to my bed. I shouldn't be tired tomorrow. Tomorrow is the new exam for the practical part. I signed. This academy wasn't really a seperatists base or something else. The people didn't want to attack the Republic. Not even a city from us. Soon I fall asleep. Still hoping I wouldn't dream something.

-

**Anakin's POV**

I felt the sweat on me. The vision was horrible. My own padawan. Bleeding in my armes. I didn't want that picture in my head, anylonger. I signed. I stood up and walked to the washbasin. I took of the one glove and hold my hand under the water.

The water felt different. I looked down. It was red. Blood. I shoked my head. Now transparent. It wasn't something that I had dreamed. It was a dream from Ahsoka. She had sent it me, but why?

Why would she sent my something like this? On which mission was she? What if this will happen? What if...I just should forget it. This can't become true. It just can't. I laeid down again and tried to a fall sleep, but everytime I closed my eyes I saw her. Her dead bleeding body in my armes. I turned around. Finally I fall asleep.

-

**Ahsoka's POV ( a month later)**

The lessons were boringer than they ever were. I hadn't a vision or something else the last time and I was greatfull for that. Sleeping was now really a recovery. I looked out of the window. The sun was shining. I soon fall deep into thoughts. Suddenly...  
„Madam Eylerris?" the teacher asked.  
„Yes?" I didn't watched to him  
„What is the right number for deactivating a bomb of the rebbels?"  
I signed and said.  
„28395958309493...Oh I forgot...3498 at the end."

The teacher looked surprised. I hadn't heard the whole lesson, but I knew that from Lux. I signed as I thought about him. It would be very cool and strange to meet him. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

The teacher walked over and opened it.  
„Oh. Senator. Welcome. Enter. Good to see that the republic is with us."  
I looked to the door. It was impossible.  
„Lux..." I whispered.  
Aveline gasped.  
„Isn't he completly hot and sweet?" she whispered.  
I didn't answered. Everyone of the girls gasp. Okay they found him hot and sweet. I just felt my lekkus became darker. Why?

Than he looked around and met my view. He was about to say something, but I shocked my head. I could sense his happy feeling to see me. I was also happy, but still conflicted. He was now here, but I shouldn't forget for what I was here.

He then stood the whole lesson beside the panel. He looked around, but often to me. My lekkus became darker. I tried to hide it. I guess it worked.

I stood up after the lesson and walked to the door. Lux also went to the door. We left together. He took my arm and pushed me into a small room.

„Happy to see you,too." I said before he did.  
He smiled before he spoke.  
„Why are you here?"  
„I'm here on a mission. Undercover so I would be very greatfull, if you wouldn't call me by my real name. Call me here Scyrena." I said.  
He nodded.  
„I'm here 'cause the chancellor wanted it."  
„Really? I thought this is a seperatist academy."  
„It is actually one..." he turned away. „ You that it is the dangerus place for you to be?"

„Excuse me?" I said.  
He turned to me and looked directly into my eyes. I was a little bit nervous about that but I didn't showed it.  
„If they find out who you are, than they will kill you painful with poisons." he said.  
That took my breath away. I guess he noticed it.  
„You're okay?" he asked careful.

I nodded. If my vision is real, than...than...I din't wanted to think over that. I feelt that he was very nervous. He thought about what he should do. I looked at him.  
„What are you thinking about?" I asked.  
He stopped walking around.  
„Nothing. I was just thinking, if..." he said.  
„If what? You can tell me. I won't kill you." I said and smiled.  
He smiled too, but then..  
„I was just thinking, if you want to come to a dinner. At my apartment."

I felt that my heart stoped. I swalloed.  
„Sure..." I said. I was greatfull that my voice was strong.  
„Than, I pick you up at 7 pm today. That's okay?"  
I nodded and smiled. He smiled to and we left the room. He then walked down the corridor.

„Isn't he the hottest boy you ever met?" Aveline said right beside me.  
I didn't answered again. But she was right. What am I thinking? Attachments are forbidden. He know as well as I do that I would be never his girl. I couldn't. I want so bad but I couldn't.

I walked with Aveline to the next lesson. 7pm. Oh, man... I thought about what I should dress. I didn't care about that the next moments. I was just so happy to see him and he finally asked for a dinner, but I was sure he saw it as a date...And I had to admit it. I saw that also as a date. I want that it was one. I definatly want it. I definatly want...him...


	7. The Date and the Conflict

**Lux's POV  
**  
I drove faster with the speeder. I want to be on time. Finally I had asked her. It had cost so much corage to aks her. But she isn't on this world a Jedi. No one know that she is one.

But I know that wherever we are, whoever we look...She will never be mine. She is a Jedi. They are fobidden to love. But I don't care.

Soon I arrived at the east exit and stoped the speeder. She walked over to me. She looked difficult in this outfit. But she looked beautiful. As she always do. She sat down behind me and laied her armes around me.

As I started the speeder and we were a few meters away from the academy, she laied her head against my back. I felt something deep in me. A warm wonderful feelinf. I always had it when she was near.

Soon I saw the little house in the forest. It wasn't really a apartment. It was the big treehouse. My father and I had build for a long time ago. I never had show it someone. It was the secret from my father and me. He had said, I should show it to the right girl. The only girl in my life. Ahsoka. She was the only girl in my life.

I stopped and she let go off me. We both stood up.  
She looked around. I was sure she didn't saw it. It was night and dark. I took her hand. I felt again something in my stomach. A kid would call it butterflyes.

I went with her to a stair. We walked up.  
„Lux, where are we?" she asked.  
„Wait. You will see it soon." I said.

I stopped and turned to her.  
„Close your eyes and wait here." I said.  
„O..okay." she said. It was little kitshy. That's for sure.

I walked over to a switch and turned it on. The light turned on and fairy lights were all around the tree.  
„Now, open them." I said.

**Ahsoka's POV**

„Now, open them." he said.

I opened slowly my eyes and looked around. The tree house was surround by fairy lights. It was so wonderful. It looked awseome. I couldn't tell how great it looked.

„It's beautiful, Lux." I said.

„You're beautiful." I heard him whispering.

I felt that my lekkus became darker. Why was it always so difficult in his near?  
I turned to him and looked into his green-grey eyes.  
„Why did you bring me here?"

**Lux's POV**

„Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

Why did she has to ask that? What should I answer now? I decided to tell her the truth. But how? She has to find out my true feelings for her, but how? I signed. I guess she heard it.

„You don't have to tell me when it hurt you to much." she said.  
„I have to tell you. You're the only person who should hear it." I said.  
She nodded. I took her hands and hold them in mine.  
„My dad and I build it a long time ago. He said I only should show it to the only girl in my life."  
I stoped short. „You're the only girl in my life."

I saw that she sniffed the air. I looked directly in her eyes. They were so beautiful. I came closer to her. She didn't moved away as I had expect, she came nearer, too. I could feel her breathing on my face. I laied one of my hand on her cheek, the otherone on her back and pulled her close to me and kissed her.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I felt his lips on mine. My head said to pull away, but I didn't. I could fight against this feeling which spread in my whole body. This happy, warm, wonderful feeling. After a few seconds more I pulled away and looked at him.

He smiled as well as I did. We both said down and laied against the tree trunk. I laied myself in his armes and laied my head against his chest. I know it was forbidden. Forbidden to love. But I couldn't. My emotions for him where to strong.

I wasn't sure how long we had just sit there and had looked into the sky. I sat slightly up and looked into his eyes. Before I did he kissed me again. This time passionate. I enjoyed the kiss and kissed, with all passion and love for him in me, back.

Passion was forbidden. Love was forbidden. I didn't care. If my master could hide a marry, I could hide my love for Lux. I pulled away and looked again in his eyes.

„I have to go back..." I said sad.

He nodded and we both stood up. I walked in his arm to the speeder. He said down and I behind him. I laied my arms around him and my chin on his shoulder, beside his face.

Sooner as I wanted we arrived at the academy. Before I stood up I gave him a short kiss on his cheek. Than I stood up. I wanted to go, but he had stand up too. He hold my wrist and pulled me back into a passionate kiss. I kissed back.

„I hope we see us tomorrow." he said after I had pulled away.  
„You're the teacher. Would be a wonder if I wouldn't come." I said smiling.

With that he let go of my hand and I walked back into the academy.  
The corridors where empty. I walked into the quarter. No one was awake. I walked over to my room and laied down. Suddenly...

„Where were you?" Aveline asked and shined with her flashlight in my face.  
„No where." I said and turned away.  
„Of course..." she said and sat down on my bed.  
„See, Aveline, I'm very tired. Can we talk tomorrow?" I said and looked slightly to her.

She signed and nodded. Than she left. I closed my eyes. I saw again, Lux and me sitting under that tree. It had been wonderful. I hadn't been ever sure if he really felt something for me...and after that with Steela... With that thought I fell alseep.

**Next day (10 am)**

Finally the lesson with Lux. Aveline was so nervous. I was it, but not because he was _'so hot', _because he had choose me from all girls of the world. Me. A Jedi... I could never be his...Never...But I want so bad!

„There he is" Aveline whispered.

I smiled as he entered. He looked to me. He smlied to. I had to laugh slightly as Aveline thought he would smile to her. Lux began the lesson with all the things he had done with the rebbels on Onderon. He had change the name of the Jedi who helped him. Now it wasn't longer me, it was my Master who had helped.

I was surprised as they all wanted to know how he is. Lux couldn't tell much. But he did all he know. He looked to me and I nodded slightly, to show him it was okay what he had said.

The lesson was over. Aveline and I went to the door.  
„Hold on. I want to ask him something..." she said.  
Oh boy. That couldn't mean something good.

We walked over to him. I stood behind Aveline as she asked Lux.  
„Senator?" she said.  
„Yes?" he answered.  
„I know it's a ridiculous question..." she said.

That can't be good!

„...did you ever fall in love? Is it actually allowed to you to love?" she asked.

Did she had to asked that?! I saw sightly the shock in Lux's face.

„We are allowed to love...and...yes. I did fall in love. I already am." he said. „Why do you ask?"  
„Just a question." she said. She took me wrist and pushed me with her out.

A smiled short to Lux as we left. Aveline was dissapointed.  
„What is it?" I asked.  
„I thought he may be free." she said.  
„You have a crush on him?" I asked...that could be a problem.  
„Yes...I guess so."

It was definatly a problem. I was in love with someone, and Aveline has a crush on _him_. Okay every girl in our class hace a crush on him. But here...she was my friend. I can't tell her the truth, about me and him. It would destroy our friendship when I would tell her.

I signed and we walked to the next lesson. Fighting skills with Ventress...Can the day be worse?


	8. The Invasion

**Ahsoka's POV (3 weeks later.)**

Holiday. Unfortunatly only a week, but I was glad about it. Time for me. Free time, for do whatever I want. I spent a lot of tim with Aveline, but also with Lux. I hdn't contact the council, but I didn't care.

I laied in the grass and looked in the sky. Diablo grazed beside me. I had ride with him on a little hill. I thought I should use this wonderful weather. I looked in the blue sky and tought about..,well everything.

Suddenly a suttle flew over me. It trailed smoke. It crashed a few meters away from me down.  
I watched after it. It was a familiar shuttle. I stood up. I run to the shuttle. It burned. It will explode.  
I walked in and looked after someone.

No body was in there. I walked around. Nothing. I then heard a beep. _A bomb_. I ran as fast as I could out of the shoulde and ran away. It explode as I hide behind a rock. The shuttle had been something like a gunship. But not from the republic or the soliders of the amery here...More like droids...

I walked back to Diablo and calmed him down. He was scared after the explosion. But he soon calmed down. I jumped on him and ride back. This mission was being better and better.

Soon I arrived at the Villa. I brought Diablo in the box and gave him an apple. I heard someone screaming. Thes ran out of the Villa.

„Hey, what's..." I couldn't finish. He punshed me out of his way. I heard someone who through something around. Plates. I walked in. I opend a door and duck. A plate threw directly over my head. It was Chris.

She sat down. Crying. I wanted to go to her, but then...  
„Go away!" she said. I saw the anger in her face and left the room.  
I walked up into my room. Aveline ran directly to me and hugged me. She cried. I hugged her back and tried to calm her.

What had happend? Was it because of me? After a few mintues explained Aveline what happend.  
„Thes wanted to leave. He didn't wanted a live in the war. My mother...she..." she cried again.  
Good. It wasn't because of me.  
„Let's go out. A little fresh air will help, for sure." I said.  
She nodded and I walked with her in my arm down.

We walked out and sat down on a fence. We talked a little bit. I saw in the distance a speeder. Lux.  
Maybe he could help her.  
„I guess, I know someone who can help." I said.  
Aveline looked up. Lux stopped as he saw that Aveline was crying.

He stood up and walked towards us. I jumped down from the fence and walked to him.  
„Could you spent some of your time with her?" I whispered to him.  
„Why? I was actually on the way to you." He said.  
I smiled short. Then I turned around.  
„Aveline, wanna have an ice cream with the senator and me?" I asked her.

I felt that Lux was shocked and actually didn't want her around. But it is the only way to bring her to laugh again. Aveline nodded and jumped down. We sat down on the speed. I sat behind ux, but this time I didn't laied my armes around him. It was hard not to do it, but Aveline was with us, so I couldn't.

Soon we arrived at the city.  
Aveline walked in front of us and lead us to the ice cream shop.  
Lux took my hand, I want to pull away but I didn't. We went hand in hand behinde Aveline. I enjoyed the freedom. Not to hide for someone.

We sat down at a table with our ice scream in front of us. We talked and Lux made some bad jokes, but Aveline laughed, that was the point.

Suddenly someone screamed. I looked down the passage. Droids walked in. Battle droids. They shot into the houses and around. I looked to Lux. He nodded, he knew what I want to do.

We ran as fast as we could back to the speeder. As we arrived was he destroyed.  
„Damn it!" Lux said grimly.  
I saw a shuttle. It was a separtists-shuttle. It must be the one with which they had arrvied.

„We take this." I said and showed the shuttle to them.  
One droid stood in front of the shuttle. I took Lux's gun and shut him down.  
„Wow, good shot!" said Aveline.  
We ran to the shuttle.

„Can anybody fly that thing?" said Lux.  
I rolled my eyes and walked in front. I sat down and started the engines. I flew away. I turned and flew over the city. It was now completly destroyed. Corpses laied on the ground. Aveline looked away.

I flew to the Villa and landed. We walked out.  
The Vialla was completly destroyed. Aveline screamed after her mother. She ran into the Villa.  
„Aveline wait!" I screamed and ran after her. We entered. Everything was destoryed.

Aveline searched after her mother. I ran down the stairs. The upper floor was destoryes. Sometimes was there no ground. „Here!" I heard a little voice. It was Keyla. She stood on the oppiste. The ground between us wasn't longer there.

I had to use the force. I graped her with it and she float over to me. I graped her and she laeid her armes around my neck. I ran down the stairs. I gave Keyla over to Lux. He walked with her out. I heard a craking noise. The house will collapse every moment.

„Aveline! Where are you?!" I screamed.  
„Here!" I heard her voice. I flowed it.

Soon I found her. She supported her mum.  
„Aveline. Go ahead. I will support her. Make sure your out!" I said.  
„I won't leave you!" She said.  
„Go!" I screamed.

She ran out of the house.

**Lux's POV**

I saw that Aveline ran out to me. But where was Ahsoka? The house would collapse every second!  
That it happend. Everything collapsed.

„Ahsoka!" I screamed. I didn't care about that Aveline had heard it.

The house burnt. I saw something. Some debris flew away. Than I saw her. She supported a woman. I guessed it was Avelines mother. She walked with her out. She overgive the woman to Aveline.

Ahsoka coughed and collapsed slightly. I cought her and sat with her in my arms down. She was dirty with black ash in her face. I wipe it slightly out of her face.  
„What were you thinking?" I asked her.  
„Saveing some lives?" she said coughing and smiling.

I looked to Aveline. She had heard that I had called Ahsoka, by her real name.  
„It's okay. She know it." she said.  
„Could you please stop with reading my thoughts?" I asked her smiling.

We both sat up.  
„In the near is a hospital." Aveline said.  
„I know, but we can't walked to it. It's to far away." I said.  
„What's about the coach?" Aveline asked.

I nodded. I support Ahsoka and walked with her to the coach. I sat her gently down. He was still coughing. After Aveline sat her mother down, we get the hourses. Aveline said down in the front of the coach and took the rein.

I sat down beside Ahsoka. She laied her head on my shoulder, still coughing. Hopefully she does not have a bad smoke inhaltion. She looked up at me with her sea-blue eyes. I couldn't watch long in them. She than looked down and hold her, for smoke dirty hand, for her mouth and cough again.

_'Please don't let it be a bad smoke inhaltion!'_ I thought.

I took her hand in mine. She than laied her other hand in mine, too. I signed. Why do we always have to meet each other in sitations like this? Of course, we had war, but also the way out here?  
I looked over to the mother. She sleeped or she was unconscious. I couldn't tell.

I just wanted to as fast as possible by the hospital. But I know we would the the only one there.  
I looked down at our hands. Her hand was intertwined with mine. She had so small hands. They were dirty but, the looked so innocent in mine. I signed again. I laied my head gently against her headtails. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. With her, hand in hand.


	9. Old and new Friends

**Lux's POV**

We entered the waiting room of the hospital. I never saw so many people at one place. All of the injured, smoke inhalation or worse. I looked after a free place. Ahsoka couldn't stand anylonger. Her arm was around my neck and I supported her.

Then.  
„Aveline, there!" I said.  
We walked over to a free place. Four chairs. I sat Ahsoka on one. She coughed very bad. She know as well as I do that Togruta are very sensitive to smoke inhalations.

I sat down beside her. She laied again her head on me shoulder. I graped her hand and hold it in mine. Her hands were cold. Colder than before. Why had she ran in there? She is a Jedi, she is selfless. But sometimes I wished she wasn't it.

I looked around. I saw womans with ther children. A father who hold his son in his arms. Crying children everywhere. I only saw children who are injured, except Avelines mother. I signed and laied my head gently against Ahsoka's Headtails.

I looked to Avline. Here mother was awake. She didn't look like she was injured. Obviously had Ahsoka stand over her as the Villa collapsed. I saw that the doctor came. He looked...sad. I found out why as he said.

„I'm sorry, but we haven't enough rooms for you." he said.  
„Just bring two in one room!" someone screamed.  
„We already have. We only can help by toxins. Or by bad injurens."

Ahsoka was bad injured. I gathered my courage, but before I could say something, everyone screamed. The shouted at each other. Suddenly someone took a gun and shot around.  
I sat up immediatly, took Ahsoka's Arm around my neck. I supported her to the exit. Aveline was right behind me.

„Lux,..." asked Ahsoka coughing „...Where are we going?"

Her voice was so weak and quiet. She couldn't walk so good as before. Soon we arrived at the coach. It still worked. I sat Ahsoka down as before. Aveline pushed the horses to ran as fast as they can't. We have to arrive at the other hospital. We **have to.**

„Lux..." she asked again.  
„Don't speak Ahsoka. Try to rest and cough not so muhc, okay?" I said and lifted her face p so that she could look in my eyes. She nodded weakly. Than she laied her head on my shoulder, again.

I looked around. The hospital was in another city.I just hoped it won't be destroyed. I signed as I saw the destroyed barrier of the city. Aveline slowed the hourses down. We drove slowly into the city.

I didn't saw someone. The city was completly empty. Than I saw a woman, maybe two years older as Ahsoka, who ran in the direction of the hospital.  
„Follow her." I said to Aveline.  
She nodded and followed the woman with the coach.

Soon I saw the hospital. It was slightly damaged, but not bad. It wasn't so full as the other. I helped Ahsoka down from the coach. She collapsed sightly as we began to walk. I saw someone ran towards us. It was a human, I guess a doctor. He supported her with me. We walked in.

He directly walked with her into a room. We laied her down on a bed.  
„She shouldn't move. Wait here, until I come back." he said.  
I nodded and he left.

I looked down at Ahsoka. She was still coughing. Bad coughing. She was dirty, her whole body. I looked at the clock. _'How long does he take_?!' I thought angry.  
I sat down on a chair beisder her. I laied my and over hers. She than took it and intertwined it with mine.

She looked weak to me.  
„Everything will be alright, I promise." I said.  
Suddenly I heard two shot's. I walked out. The man, who wnated to help us, dead. He laied dead, bleeding on the ground.

I turned around a courner as another man shot in my direction. As I want to look around the corner hit me the man and pushed me back. He was about to shot, but he was thrown out of the room.

I looked up. Ahsoka stood behind me. Her armes outstreched. She had threw the man out with the force. She than sat down exhausted on the bed. I immediatly stood up and walked to her.  
„Go to the man, who had helped us...He has." she cough. „The serum."

I nodded and stood up. I walked cafefully to the man. Ahsoka was right. He has a serum in his hand. A little bottle. I took it and walked back to Ahsoka. She looked up at me.  
I get a glas and poured the serum in it.

I gave it over to her. She took it and drank it. After that she cough very bad.  
„It taste terrible!" she said.  
„I hope it will help." I said and looked in her eyes, which became more blue. Her straight came back.

„Thank you." she said.  
She stood up. She walked, slightly shaky, but she could walk on her own.  
We left the room. The other man with the gun had killed all.

Ahsoka ran to two dead people. She knelt down.  
I heard her sobbering. I stood beside her and looked down. Aveline and her mother, dead.  
I knelt down beside her. I laied my hand on her shoulder.  
She immediatly hugged me and cried slightly in my chest.  
„I'm so sorry Ahsoka." I said.

I didn't know Aveline so good as Ahsoka had, but... I signed inside me. What is she all going through? I went with Ahsoka in my arm back to the coach. We sat down. I took with one hand the rein and laied my other arm around Ahsoka and hold her close to me. She was still sobbering.

„Where do we go now?" I asked after she had calmed herself slightly.  
„We should go to the academy." she said.  
I nodded and lead the horses in the direction of the academy. I thoguth about, how it would look after the Invasion.

On the way to the academy, we passed droids. Ahsoka and I tried to look like dead. The droids believed us. So stupid. Soon we arrived at the academy. Ahsoka has stopped crying. She jumped of the coach. I followed her as she walked carefully inside.

„We have to find Ventress, mybe she can help." she said.  
„Ventress? Isn't she your enemie?" I asked surprised.  
„I thought that,too. But we became good friends in the last time. I know it's unbelievable, but it is as it is." she said.

Wow. A Jedi and a Sith – Bountyhunter friends? It will took time to get used to it. Soon we arrived the training hall.  
„Do you sense her?" I asked.  
She nodded.  
„Stay here." she said.

I wanted to protest, but I saw hwo serious she was. She walked around. Than she went in a direction. I was sure she had sensed Ventress. She stopped for a debris.  
„Can you help me?" she asked.

I ran to her.  
„But you have the force..."  
„I know, but I need you to pull her out. The debris are to heavy to hold them and to pull her out at the same time."

I nodded.  
„One...two..three." she said.  
She used the force and lifted the debris. I saw Ventress and graped her arm and pulled her out. Ahsoka let the debris fall down as Ventress was out.

„She is unconscious. Let's bring her to the coach." she said.  
We both took an arm from Ventress and laied it aroudn our necks. We brought her to the coach and laied her there down.

I walked around waiting for her to wake up. Ahsoka just stand there and looked at me.  
„How can you be so patient and calm?" I asked her.  
„I'm a Jedi remember? It's a lesson to be patient. My master said, a Jedi is alway's patient." she said Than she sleshed her first on the coach, beside her, and said. „I hate to be patient."  
I smiled slightly.  
„I can understand you, completly."  
She smiled at me.

Suddenly someone coughed. It was Ventress. Ahsoka turned to her.  
„Are you alright?" she asked.  
Ventress looked at her slightly shocked.  
„You saved me?" Ventress asked.

Ahsoka and I nodded. Ventress looked surprised. I was shocked as she said _'Thank you' _with a smile. She really had changed.  
„What happend in there?" I asked. Ventress looked at me.  
„The droids ran into the acadmy and shot at everyone, without thinking. I tried to protect my class, but I couldn't."  
„I'm sorry about that." said Ahsoka.  
„Thank you, kid." Ventress said.

I looked back at the academy.  
„Has anybody an idea where we can go to hide?" asked Ahsoka.  
I thought about the treehous, but didn't say it.  
„Maybe the old barn beside the Villa." said Ahsoka.  
„Yeah. That would be good. We could also hide the hourses." I said.

Ahsoka nodded and jumped on the cloach. She sat down beside Ventress and I took the reins.

**Ahsoka's POV**

„Your're attached to him, right?" Asked Ventress beside me.  
I looked at her surprised. She smiled slightly.  
„There is also someone, who didn't care about that order, huh?" she said.  
„How do you know?" I asked.  
„I was a Jedi as I was a Padawan, but my two masters died..." she said sad.  
„Oh, sorry. I didn't know that..." she interrapted me.  
„It's okay, kid. So you do are attached to him?" she asked again.  
„More than this..."

I whispered and looked to Lux, who sat with the back to us. I was sure he didn't hear us.

„Hm...so you love him?" Ventress said.  
I looked at her and nodded slightly.  
„Don't worry, kid. Your secret is save by me." she said.  
„Thank you." I answered.

It was still confusing. I sit here right beside me, actually, enime. My enime know that I'm in love. I would never imagine to talk with Ventress about love. Or even talk to her on such a flat. Like...friends. I didn't care. It was good to know that she isn't so as we all think.


	10. Strong Bound and New Droids

**Ahsoka's POV**

We arrived at the barn. It was slightly damaged, but we could hide in it. I sat down on a hay bales. Lux sat down beside me. Ventress walkd up and down in front of us.

„There must be a way to contact somebody..." Ventress said.  
„There is one. I have my normal comlink in the Villa, I just hope he will work." I said.  
„I will save your bag." said Ventress.  
„Good. Lux, you stay here." I said.

I was about to go, but then.  
„You can't go in there." he said.  
„It doesn't burn anymore. Just calm down yourself." I said.

With that Ventress and I left. It was a difficult feeling to have Ventress for back up. It will take time to get used to it. The Villa was a ruin. Only the basics of the house were still there. We walked carefully inside.

I walkd up stairs. Ventress was right behind me. I don't know why but I had all the time the feeling, that she would kill me every secound. I heard creaks under my feets, when I stept on the ground on the uppor floor. I jumped over a hole in the ground.

I arrived my room. I went carefully over to a chest of drawers. I opened one with the dopple ground. I took out my comlink.  
„It is still working!" I said.  
„Good now, let's get out of here." Ventress said.  
„Let's go this way." I said and destroyed a window.

I jumped out and landed near the barn. As we walked back to Lux I realized that the droids have destroyed all send masts. Why is here an Invasion? It is a separtist – Planet. Why should they attack theirsleves?

„Do it work?" asked Lux hopefully.  
I shook my head.  
„But you said..." said Ventress.  
„I know, but the Droids destroyed all send masts."  
„Great..." said Lux and sat down again.

I thought about something. I had heard that , if the bound between Master and Padawan is very strong, they can contact each other. Wherever they are. Maybe I should try it. The others often say that the bound between me and Anakin is very strong. Maybe strong enough for this.

I sat down on floor. Legged. I laied my hands on my knees and closed my eyes.  
„It's not the time to meditate!" said Ventress.  
„I don't. I try to contact my master." I said.  
„Your sure your bound is strong enough?" asked Ventress.

I nodded. No body said something more. Silence. Please let it work!

**Anakin's POV**

I felt slightly uneasy. This headache was terrible, but Master Yoda wasn't sure it was headache. He thought it could be Ahsoka. That she try to contact me over the how. I mean out bound is strong, but this strong?

I knelt down. Beside me Master Yoda. He said I schould try to meditate. To let her in in my head.  
I try, but I'm afraid if she will see my memories... I signed. I gathered my corage and let her in.

_/Master, can you hear me?/_

It was really her.

_/Yes, Ahsoka. What is the problem?/_

/I can't tell.../ she signed. /We are on Telrahn. The droids invationed the planet. But it is a separtists planet. I don't understand. They kill all they could find. I guess we are the only ones who servived in this part of the Planet./

I was confused, scared and shocked.

_/We?/_

That was my first question. I didn't want to overran her with them.

_/Lux, Ventress and me./_

/Ventress?!/

I was shocked. Ventress? Why would Ahsoka work with someone like her together?

_/It's completcated. Just please send troubs to Telrahn. To the city Jehnreh. Please hurry. I don't know how much time we have./_

I heard the serious ton in her voice. It must be very bad.

_/ I understand. I will talk with the council. I will hurry up. Hang on./_

/Thank you./

Than. The headache. It was gone. I looked to Master Yoda. He nodded. I gathered the council and told them everything I know from Ahsoka. I guess they didn't listen at me. They just asked about our strong bound.

„I don't care! We can talk about that later. Ahsoka and a complete civilization need our help. Not tomorrow, immediatly!" I screamed.

The council members looked at each other.  
„I will go, now. Who is with me?" I asked.

Obi Wan stood up and walked to me. We both left the room. I walked as fast as I could to the gunship. I had already contact Rex. He wait on us.

„I guess it is the time to tell you what Ahsoka is acutally doing there, huh?" asked Obi Wan as we entered the gunship.  
„Would be better." I said grimly.

As we flew to the cruser, Obi Wan told me everything. Now I understand why, I couldn't contac her, or why she hadn't answered at her comlinc.

We jumped into Hyperspace. Two hours. I hope Ahsoka and the others have this time. I thought about Ventress. What happend between Ahsoka and her that Ahsoka trust Ventress? I have to find that out. Maybe is Ventress not so dark as we all thought..., maybe.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I had told the others that Anakin is comming. Lux looked happy, but Ventress.

„We won't kill you, calm down." I said.  
„You said that so easily." she said.

I laied my hand on her shoulder.

„I will protect you. Know what? If they try to capture you, I will let you go." I said.

I was sure about this. Ventress hadn't try to hurt anyone. She had saved my life. Two times.  
Ventress looked at me, surprised.

„I owe you that." I said.  
„Thank you kid." she answered and smilied slightly.

I heard a noise. I jumped on the roof of the barn and looked over the tip of the roof. Droids. But they wasn't normal. Commandodroids, but they didn't look normal. _'Test the separtists the droids here?'_ I thought.

Ventress was right beside me.  
„We should go." she said.  
I nodded and turned around.

Suddenly a rope swung around my belly. I looked down on it. Before I could do anything I was pulled from the roof to the ground. I had hit the ground with my back. I cough, 'cause it has stole my breath.

I turned around. The droids stand in front of me. Ventress jumped on them, but she was soon graped by one of them. They inject something in Ventress arm. I stood up and fight against the droids. I looked around after Lux.

They inject him something in the arm, too. He fell unconscious to the ground. I want to ran to him, but I was also graped at my arm. I pushed the droid away. I jumped to Lux. I was just a few meters away from him, as I was graped again at my arm.

Before I could do anything, he inject something into my arm. I immediatly lost all my straight in my legs and fall to the ground. I could't move. I tried.

Than the feeling was there again. I stood up and threw the droids away from me.  
„Gave her the doubly serum!" screamed one of them.

I hold two droids in the air and squezzed them. Another graped me, a tried to free myself. I pushed in all direction. More and more droids came and surround me. I jumped in the air and clenched myself together into one package.

I then streched my arms and legs away from me and with them a big force wave. The droids were threw away. I was about to go to Lux, but something hit me on my back Lekku. The back one is very sensetive. I fall immediatly unconscious.


	11. A Painful Meeting

**Ahsoka's POV**

I felt like my head would explode. I knew that my back lekku was sensetive, but no this much. I looked around. I wasn't in a cell. In a room. I laied on a table. I could move. My wrist and ankles were tied at the table courners. I tried to get free, but I couldn't. It werent just a normal rope it were big chains.

I was alone in the room. Where was Ventress? Where was Lux?! I tried to fracture the chain, but they were to thick. The room was white. I saw another table with, empty syringes. Beside them the glases with the remedy.

I trembled. This was the first time, since Mortis that I was afraid. That was about a year ago. If my vision is right, than I will...**No** I won't think about what _could_ happend. I have to life in the present!

I saw that someone came in. A man, maybe 35 years old. I couldn't tell. He looked, unnice. He walked over to me.

„Sleep good?" he said.

His voice was deep and filled with anger. I could sense that he want to kill me. Right here. But how? Maybe he know that I'm a Jedi...Hold on.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing my Jedi-Outfit. How?...I was confused. They had moved my clothes! He look turther at me.

„Don't want to talk, huh?" he said.

He was right. I didn't want. I looked angry at him. He luaghed slightly. His laugh was fimialr, but I couldn't tell from where. Must be a long time ago.

„Did you ever feel the bite and the Toxin from a _Spider of the Roulandfields_?" he said.

No, but I don't want it! Other Lifeforms die on that Toxin. Only Togrutas not. They just get very bad injures from the Toxin. It obscures the mind and it sets terrible pain. By every move it hurt.  
I heard it from Master Shaak Ti. She had been bite from such a spider. She couldn't describe the pain.

He laughed and walked to the table. He hold a glas up. He took out of it a spider. He walked with it over to me. I tried in panic to free myself.

„No. Please!" I screamed.

**Lux's POV**

„No, Please!" screamed a voice.

I was sure it was Ahsoka. She was beside my room. What are they doing with her, to her? I didn't want to thought about it, but I did. I winced as I heard a terrible painful scream. It was Ahsoka, for sure.

She screamed terrible in pain. I couldn't hear it. It was terrible to hear her, screaming out of her lungs in pain. I hold my hands on my ears. But I was shocked. Everytime I tried to hold my hands on my ears I was shocked, by something. So I had to hear her, screaming out in pain.

„Stop it! Leave her alone!" I screamed.

Just as I said that, the screames became louder. The scream came also out from a loudspeaker. I couldn't hear it anylonger.

„Stop it!" I screamed again.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I felt the pain in my whole body. I looked at the lamp. It shined right in my face. I couldn't move.  
A tear of pain rolled down my cheek.

I had never screamed like that. I had never screamed. The only thing I could move were my eyes. I looked at the man. He laughed. He enjoyed that I was in pain. How could anyone enjoyed the pain of another one?

„Hm...What would you say to this?" he said.

He hold a glas high. Tiny spiders were in it. _Ticklespiders_. I thought they wouldn't exist anymore!  
They ran over your body. Tickle you. You can't catch them or punsh on them. The tickle made some crazy. And the tickle isn't like I would tickle someone. No.

The spiders have little barbs on their feets. They chop with them into your skin. If a spider ran over you body...You can see, laterly where.

„No. Please! Get away with them!" I screamed with fear.

„No. Why should I? Where is the fun, by just killing you? You should suffer for what I had suffered!" he said.

„I never had done something like this!" I screamed.

But before I could say anything more, the spiders were already on me. Fortunatly I had my Jedi-Outfit on. With the top...Oh man. I didn't want to think over it. The five spiders ran over my body.

I screamed out in pain. Every step, every move from them hurt. Unfortunatly they hurt more 'cause I have the Toxin of the other spider in me.  
I screamed. I thought I couldn't breath. I screame dout in pain and panic.

**Anakin's POV**

I felt very uneasy. I had the feeling that something would ran over my body. Like a spider.

„Anakin, what's wrong?" Obi Wan asked  
„I don't know... I" I said and stoped.

Every move hurt. Slightly but the pain was there. I wasn't sure what it was.

„I think, Ahsoka send me something over the force." I said.

„Give me your hand. Than I can feel, what you feel." Obi Wand said.

I gave him my hand. The shock was written on his face. The pain became bigger. I had the feeling, that I would bleed. Not much, but open wounds. Little open wounds.

„Do you feel that?" I asked.

Obi Wan nodded and let my hand go.

„It's Ahsoka. She send you what she going through right now. But not so strong as it really is."  
„What?!"

I couldn't belive me ears. Ahsoka in pain? More stronger than that what I feel? I was shocked and slightly in panic. She was in terrible pain and I couldn't do anything to help her! But than it stopped. The pain. Everything. Even her force signature.  
Yet I was really in panic.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Someone punshed me in my face. I opend my eyes again. The pain was gone fro a few secounds. I saw that the man put the spiders back. I sighed in relief. They were gone. Finally..., but he wasn't finished with me.

He left the room. The bracelets opened. I sat up, but I sank down immediatly. I couldn't move. Everything hurt. I can't describe the pain.

_/Please be soon here.../_

I was so weak. I couldn't even stand. As I had finally sat up, I tried to walk, but the pain was horrible. I didn't saw a door, but I could feel that Lux was near. I slided down the wall on to the ground. I pulled my legs slightly to my chest.

Suddenly a hole was in the wall on the opposite of me. Lux walked carefully in.

**Lux's POV**

I walked carefully in the other room. There she was. She sat weak on the ground. All over her body where little bleeding wounds. They weren't bleeding strong. I was surprised as I realized she was wearing her Jedi-Outfit.

I walked over to her as I saw that she started to cry. I sat down beside her and laied my arm around her. She laied herself on her side and on hand on my chest, also so her head.

I put my armes around her and hold her close to me. Not she was really crying. She let with her tears all out. Her pain, her panic, her fear.

„Shh,..Ahsoka, everything will be fine." I said to calm her.  
„How want you know that?" she said sobbering.

I couldn't answer. She was right. How should I know that everything will be fine? I just hoped it. I hoped that General Skywalker would be here soon. To safe us. But I want to safe her. That she see me as her hero.  
„You're my hero. You don't have to proof it." she said sobbering and slightly smiling.


	12. The Phsycho Guy

**Lux's POV**

I hadn't a time feeling anymore. She had stopped crying. She now just laied there in my arm and looked at her hand wich laied with her head on my chest.

I enjoyed the peace. I enjoyed the moment with her.  
„Will they find us?" she asked.  
„They will. I'm sure. Think over it. Your master is searching after you. You said once, he wouldn'T let you down." I said.  
„Yeah, but what if he got captured?" she asked.  
„Don't think over this right now. You need to rest. This Toxin will only get weaker by time." I said.  
„You're right." she said.

She looked so weak and helpless. That wasn't the Ahsoka I know. This man will break her, if not...she will die here. I signed and laied my hand over hers.

Suddenly someone walked in. A man. Than another one. Than someone else. After a short time stand five mans in front of us. Ahsoka looked up at them.

„You're coming with us." one of them said.

Two of them came towards us. They graped Ahsoka by her arms and pulled her up. She wanted to fight against them, but the Toxin's had made her weak.  
I jumped up and fight with both hands against them. But they graped my arms and hold me back.

„The doctor want to try out some blades and Toxins." one of them said.

Ahsokas eyes went wide. She tried in panic to get free.  
„No! Let me go!" she screamed.  
She tried to kick them, but she didn't hit them. She was to weak.

I immediatly tried again to get to her.  
„Leave her alone!" I screamed.  
The mans pushed me back. I fall to the ground. I jumped up and ran to the door. Before it closed I could see in Ahsokas eyes. They were filled with fear.  
„Hang on!" I screamed before the door finally closed.

**Ahsoka's POV**

„Let me go!" I screamed.

I tried to get free, but it didn't worked. I paniced and did what was actually forbidden. I gathered the force around me and controlled with it the man. I tried. But their mind was to strong and I was to weak.

I stept myself against the direction. I wanted back. Back in Lux arms. His feeling that I'm safe. I tried all I can I used the force. Nothing worked. We walked in another corridor.

At the end of the corridor was a door. On the shild stood _'Laboratory'_. I didn't want in there. I'd rather to die as ather Toxins in me. The door opened at the man threw me in.

I knelt on the floor. I looked around. There was only a table. Handcuffs. Four. Two for the feet, two for the hands. I swalloed. Than four man came. They were stronger than the others. They took me and laied me on the table.

I couldn't move. Again. I tried everything. I was just a step away to cry, to scream out in fear and panic. But I didn't. I didn't want to show him, that I'm weak. Sometime I hate myself for that.  
Than he walked in. He had a short blade in his hand. It laied in a liquid. I was sure, it was a Toxin.

„Why are you doing this?" I asked.  
„As I said. You will suffer." he said grimly.  
„For what?!" I asked him.

He didn't answered. I was scares and in panic as he walked over to. He streched my arm out. He hold the blade above my skin. The top of the blade touched slightly my skin. Than. He hold his blad high.

He swang it down. I screamed. The pain was terrible! The blade had gone through my skin. It bleed. Not weakly. He get a cloth and wraps it around the wound.

„Why are you doing this? Tell me!" I screamed at him.  
„You killed my family!"

Than it hit me. I looked into his eyes. Immediatly I knew hit voice. Why didn't I realized that eralier?!

„Thes. I didn't kill them."  
„You're the reason why the droids came to us."  
„No! They didn't know that I'm here, until...You told them!"  
„Yes I tied, now quiet!"

I screamed out in pain as he again used the blade and cut through my arm. I looked at my arm. He warapped another cloth around it.

„It won't bring them back." I said weak.  
„Maybe not, but my revenge to you is all I need." he said grimly and looked at me.  
„We were friends!" I said.  
„We **were **friends." he said.

He walked around me. He hold the blade once again up. I screamed in pain as he cut through my other arm. This time deeper. I bleed hurrible.

„It will be fun to see you dying in pain." he said and smiled.

He came nearer to my face. I felt his breath on my face. Than his pressed his lips on mine. I want to threw him away, but I couldn't. He pressed his tough against my slips, but I didn't opend them. Then he finally pulled away.

I looked angry at him, but than I realized something.  
„It's about Lux isn't it?!" I said.  
„You're right. Now is his time to suffer. He had stolen you from me!" he screamed angry.  
„I will never be yours." I said.

He walked fast to me. He hold the blade at my neck.

„One move, you're dead." he said.  
„Do it!" I screamed slightly at him.

I know he wouldn't do it. Instead he hold it high once again and cut into my leg. I screamed. But he hold his hand on my mouth. Than he hold his hand up and pressed his lips against mine, again.

It was so...disgusting! He finally pulled away.  
„Now let's see after him. I wonder how much he can suffer." he said and walked to the door.  
„Leave him alone!"  
„Or else what?" he said.  
„What do I have to do that you leave him alone?" I said.

I have to safe Lux. He shouldn't suffer for something that I had done. Thes walked over to me.  
He thought. I wished it would be something...normal. He was a little bit Phsycho.

„You have to die in pain, in front of his eyes." he said.

Before I could say anything he cut four times in my legs. I screamed. I never had screamed like that. Never. No pain, nothing was like that. Than he pressed again his lips on mine. He walked over to the table and stabbed an injection in my arm. I screamed out in pain.

Than he left the room. I looked down on my arms and legs. They were bleeding. Some mans walked in. They graped me and brought me back to Lux. They opened the door they pushed me in and closed it.

**Lux's POV**

She stand there. Deep bleeding cuts on her arms and legs.  
„Lux..."she said weak before she collapsed.

I jumped up and ran to her. I cought her before she hit the ground. I sat down with her in my arms.  
She looked so weak.  
„What has he done to you?" I asked and touched her with my hand across her cheek.  
„He was about to hurt you,...I I couldn't let that happend." she said weak.

She had suffert that all for me?  
„You shouldn't had done that." I said lsightly sobbering.  
„I had to" she said and laied her hadn on my cheek and wiped a tear away.

I immediatly hold her head higher and kissed her passionatly. She retuned the kiss. She pulled away. I looked in her blue eyes. I laied my head against the wall behind me. I looked down at her.  
Her eyes began to close. She was so cold.

„You have to stay awake, Ahsoka." I said sobberind.

She try to say something, but I say it hurt to much. She tried to move, but I hold her still.  
„Don't move. Please Ahsoka, hold still and stay awake. Help is on the move."

„Don't worry...Everything will be fine, maybe not so as we expect it." she said. With that her eyes closed slwoly and her breathing became faster.

„No! Ahsoka, don't give up yourself!"  
I heard a explosion and the door opened.

**Anakin's POV  
**

„No! Ahsoka, don't give up yourself!"I heard someone screaming. I opened the door.

****Lux Bonteri hold her in his arms. She was wearing her Jedi-Outfit. She had bite wound from spiders on her skin, bleeding scratches. I couldn't look at her. I knelt down to both.

„I'm sorry...I.." Lux stuttered.  
„We will do what we can." I said.

I took Ahsoka out of his arms. I walked with her out of this laboratory. Lux was supportet from Rex and was right behind us. We soon arrived at the shuttle. We ran in. I laied her down on a bed. I hold slightly her hand and looked at her as the shuttle started.

I saw at Lux view his feelings for her.  
„Everything will be fine. The doctors in the Temple have the antivenom." I said.  
Lux nodded, but he still looked at her.

I was sure. He **Love **her.


	13. Mutual Knowledge and Secrecy

**Lux's POV**

I walked up and down. The doctors are trying to get the poison out of are working now for two hours. I wished I could do anything. The only thing I can do is waiting. And I wasn'tthe only one.

Ahsoka's master sat there on a chair. Lost in thoughts. I don't know, but he is acting strange in my near. I just hope he _don't_ know that I'm in love with his Padawan. I bite in my lip.

I signed and sat down on another chair. That was all my fault, I should have done anything to help her, instead I had just sat there. Doing nothing. I looked out of the window. It was raining.

I looked at the clock. The time didn't want to move faster. I had the feeling that five mintues in real, are a hour for me. I looked again at the door. The doctor will come out of it and will tell us if she is alive or … not.

I laid my head in my hands. I felt slightly that tears came into my eyes. No. I wouldn't care. On no account in front of her master. He looked patient. He tried to. I looked out of the window, than at the clock. I had again the feeling that the time didn't want to move.

Suddenly the door opened. I looked to it, but signed as it was just General Kenobi. I let all of them hear my sign. I didn't care about that they looked at me. I could hear that Ahsoka's Master and Kenobi were talking.

I couldn't hear about what, I wished I could. I looked again out of the window, at the clock, than at the door. Suddenly the door opened. I looked to it. A droid. A Medical droid.

„Could you please listen to me?" he said.

I stood up and walked to him.

„Here are the facts. She is alive and stable. We couldn't get out the whole poison. 26% of it are already in her. We don't know if she will remember herself or what had happend."

That shocked me. What if she didn't remember me? Or the kiss? 26% of the poiso wasn't good. I was slightly in panic.

„When can we see her?" Anakin asked.  
„Unfortunatly not until next week."  
„What?" I said.  
„It wouldn't be good for her when she see you all earlier. The poison in her is very aggressive and could mybe become stronger if she feel, that you near."

That seemed understandable. But I wanted to go to her know. Knowing if she remember me or not. If she remember our Love. If she remember who was behind all of this. I signed and sat down again.

Anakin and Obi Wand left the room. Now it was completly empty. The rain was going to be more. I looked out. I wished I could ran out in the rain. Let all out of my pain.

**A week later.**

I went down and up. The doctor said she have to wake up herself, she is in something like coma. What if she will never awake, what if...Stop thinking that! She will wake up. She just take time to rest, that is normal.

I sat down on a chair, as I was allowed to visit her. I went with the chair beside her bed. I laid my hand gently over hers. Suddenly her hand turned around and hold mine.

So she could move, and feel that I'm here, but why can't she wake up? I want to see her sea-blue eyes. Shining like a crystal. I would gave everthing to see them right now. I signed and closed my eyes. I was tired. Soon I fall asleep.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I felt Lux's hand in mine. I opened slowly my eyes. I looked to my side. He sat there on a chair, sleeping and holding my hand. I smiled short and laid myself on the side.

I looked a short time further on him, before I fall asleep again. I wanted to stay awake, but I couldn't. I could hear and feel everything, like I was awake, but I couldn't open my eyes.  
I hate that poison for that. I could move everything except my eyes. I signed in myself.

**Anakin's POV**

I looked through the window. Ahsoka has turned to her side, to Lux. He was holding her hand, so she his. She couldn't be in a better hand.

I signed. Why hadn't she tell me on what mission she had to go? I didn't care about that right now. I just looked throught the window. My wish was that she will be fine in the next time.

**Ahsoka's POV (two weeks later)**

I was under the shower. Every wound was healed. I walked out and dressed me up. After Lux had eaten he had fallen asleep again on the chair. I didn't want to wake him up. So I let him sleep there.

I walked back into the room. I saw he was going to wake up. I walked to him and laid my hand on his shoulder.

He felt it and his eyes opened immediatly. He jumped up and embraced me. I returned it. Than I pulled away. He wanted to kiss me, but I shook my head.

„Not here. You know we have to keep it secret." I said.  
„Your master already know." he said.

I was shocked. Completly shocked.

„What?! Did you told him that?!" I screamed slightly.  
„No. He found out himself. I guess I stared at you to long." he said.

That was not good. Completly not! My master know that I'm in Love! I'm a Jedi! I signed.

„Okay. I talk with him. Next time make sure you can hide it." I said serious.

Lux nodded and left with me the room. I told him to go to Padmè. She would know what he can do in the Senat. I walked to or quarters. I took a deep breath before I walked in.  
„Ahsoka." Anakin said.

He looked happy to see me. I smiled as he did. But than I signed.

„What is it, snips?" he asked.  
„It's about me and Lux." I said and looked slightly at the ground.  
„It's okay Ahsoka. Your secret is safe by me."  
„What?...I mean thanks, but what? Nothing like, It's not allowed and all this stuff?"

He shooked his head. I guess he has also a secret. Maybe he tell me. I wish that he do.

„Please tell me." I said as I know at his view that he didn't know how. He signed.  
„I don't know how to say it."he said.  
„Just let it out." I said and looked at him.  
He signed again, but then.  
„I'm married with Padmè." he said.

It wasn't really a shock for me. I actually knew that. I nodded and said.

„I know. I mean I had always the feeling, that there is something between you." I said.

He looked surprised, but also relieved. He smiled, so do I. We walked back, talking. Laughing. Exactly at this moment I remeber how I had missed him all the time at the academy.

Soon we arrived at the council room. I didn't want to tell them all. I know I wouldn't tell them the truth about everything. I singed and walked with Anakin into the room.

I just wished it would be over soon. They asked about the academy, Nothing about Lux or...Ventress. Oh man, what actually happend to her? She wasn't the real traider, wasn't she?

They were all so bewildered. They asked if I remeber everything about my past. Why shouldn't I?  
But I was sure I had forget something, but I don't know what. I just hoped it isn't that important...


End file.
